Episode 3714 (20th June 1994)
Plot Andy and Curly grow tired of Steve dossing down on their sofa. Vera feels ashamed that everyone knows about Jack's fling with Dulcie Froggatt. Rita is pleased to be asked to go on holiday with the Websters but doesn't like the idea of returning to Blackpool. Mrs Jeffers tells Ken that she's received a complaint from a parent about him fathering an illegitimate child. Steve tries to get round Liz with flowers and put the blame for his departure on Jim. He is surprised when Liz stands by Jim, saying that at least he is decent. Reg tries to talk Percy round but Percy refuses to forgive Maud. Jim is astonished when Liz tells him that she took his side against Steve. Vera announces she intends to sue the papers - there's no way Jack's ever been up to five times a night. Jack tries to win her over with free drinks. Sally realises that Rita has bad memories of Blackpool and regrets asking her. Jack advises Vera to remember her royal connections and not dirty herself by rowing with the press; she must rise above it. Steve takes Curly and Andy to a casino, giving them both £50 to play with. They both lose but Steve wins money and a girlfriend. Vera forgives Jack but he has to make love to her as compensation. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy Guest cast *Mrs Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Staffroom and head's office *Unnamed casino Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: There's only one winner when Steve takes Andy and Curly to a casino. Jack is forced into a very delicate situation. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,770,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 6th January 2020 was edited, removing 21" from the middle of a Rovers scene in Part Two, where Jack Duckworth urges Vera to follow the royal family's example in dealing with scandal by not resorting to legal action. Category:1994 episodes